Un día como cualquier otro
by Liebeskind
Summary: Porque uno más uno son dos. Era un día de invierno como cualquier otro, salvo por un pequeño detalle... One- shot Prumano! Disfruten y lean.


**One- shot Prumano! Espero que lo disfruten :)**

 **Hetalia no me pertenece.**

Como cada fin de mes, las naciones del mundo se habían congregado para discutir en la "suprema" reunión mundial, que era prácticamente lo mismo que ir a un circo barato para lanzarle cacahuetes a los animales. Como siempre Estados Unidos gritaba cosas sin sentido sobre ser héroe, Inglaterra y Francia peleaban como una pareja vieja de casados, Grecia dormía...

 _ **Era un día como cualquier otro, es decir, un día aburrido**_.

-Soy demasiado asombroso como para juntarme con esa bola de idiotas, nunca dicen nada que valga la pena escuchar, Kesese~- río Prusia fuera del edificio y frotando sus manos en busca de calor.- Estar solo es mucho más awesome, sí señor.

Para Gilbert siempre era lo mismo: se quedaba en casa, dormía, comía, blogueaba, acompañaba a su hermano a las reuniones (solo para molestarlo), y finalmente repetía lo mismo una y otra vez. Con tanto tiempo libre no hacía nada más que vaguear por ahí y molestar a los empleados de gobierno que se encontraba. Poco a poco, ni siquiera eso logró entretenerlo.

- _"Ya hay alguien que representa a Alemania, entonces ¿por qué no he desaparecido?"-_ pensó cuando daba su décima vuelta a el enorme complejo de oficinas. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, odiaba ponerse melancólico. Luego sonrió.- Bueno solo me queda una cosa que hacer para perder el tiempo~

A solo dos calles de distancia había un parque. Los niños corrían de un juego a otro, unas pequeñas se mecían en los columpios y a un par de metros del ruido, recostado sobre un enorme árbol, se acurrucaba un joven italiano mirando al frente con vista perdida. Gilbert se acercó haciendo el mayor ruido posible para llamar la atención de la otra nación.

-¿Qué quieres bastardo?- gruñó Lovino clavando sobre él sus orbes olivas.

-Kesese~ Solo pensaba que te veías muy solito y vine a hablar contigo espagueti, no te emociones.

-Estoy mejor solo, vete a joder al macho patatas de tu hermano.- el alvino ignoró el mal genio del sureño y se acomodó junto a él.- ¿Qué no me escuchaste?

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerte caso? Me voy a quedar aquí porque me da la gana y no me importa lo que tú digas.- Lovino chasqueó la lengua enojado y se cubrió mejor con su chamarra. El frío era apenas soportable, la nieve comenzaba a cubrir la hierba a su alrededor y a colarse entre las ramas secas del tronco.- ¿Tienes frío?- inquirió Gilbert divertido al ver los notables temblores de su compañero.

 _ **Un típico día de invierno.**_

-No- contestó el otro secamente, usando todo su control para no titiritar por el frío.

-Eres muy mal mentiroso, tiemblas como si fueras un perro esquizofrénico.- se burló el mayor acercándose más al italiano. De repente tubo una idea y sonrió maliciosamente, estiró un brazo y acortó aún más la poca distancia con el chico convirtiéndola en un tibio abrazo.

-¿Q-qué mierda haces?- espetó Vargas sorprendido y forcejeando para liberarse.

-Solo te estoy dando un poco de mi grandioso calor corporal, es gratis.

-Ve a darle tu cochino calor a otro idiota ¡Suéltame, joder!- ambos siguieron forcejeando por un rato hasta que Lovino se cansó y se rindió con su orgullo totalmente pisoteado. Gilbert agradeció a todos sus siglos de entrenamiento físico y apretó más el abrazo, triunfante. Ambos se quedaron en la misma posición sin decir nada, en especial el italiano que parecía todavía reacio a la situación.

 _ **Otro solitario día**_

-¿Por qué nunca entras a las reuniones, flojonazo nada awesome?- soltó el mayor aburrido y ansioso por empezar por lo menos un diálogo.

-No te importa, además no quiero que alguien como tú me pregunte eso.- contestó el otro cruzado de brazos.

-Kesese~ yo tengo mis razones. Yo ya no soy una nación y no necesitan dos representantes para Alemania cuando el país está en buena posición. West puede ocuparse de todo él solo, tú eres el que se escapa de las juntas.

-N-no lo hago porque quiera...

-¿Entonces por qué?- El menor carraspeó y desvió su mirada hacia el suelo escarchado.

-Digamos que tampoco necesitan a dos bastardos que representen Italia.- hubo un silencio incómodo antes de que Roma suspirara y hablara nuevamente:

\- Dime...por qué... ¿por qué tu y yo no hemos desaparecido?¿qué es lo que necesito hacer para dejar de existir? Es decir...¡Mierda! Ni siquiera nos dividimos el trabajo, ni las responsabilidades. Sé que soy inútil pero puedo firmar o leer algunos papeles. A pesar de que mi hermano es un idiota, ha podido hacer el trabajo por sí solo sin quejarse ni una sola vez. Te dejan de lado y te hacen sentir...

-Solo- terminó el otro sin darse cuenta.- Te entiendo, supongo. Soy un terrible hermano mayor.- ambos rieron como no lo hacían hace mucho, compartiendo lo que no habían mostrado a nadie.

Gilbert no estaba triste, desde hacía muchos años sabía que estar deprimido solo empeoraba su situación y que lo más sencillo era fingir estar bien y contento con el universo; estaba orgulloso de lo que Ludwing había logrado y en secreto lo respetaba y quería mucho. Por alguna razón el vacío dentro de su cuerpo había disminuido al escuchar las palabras del castaño y un intenso calor lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Lovino se giró hacia él.

-Es bueno saber que no soy el único idiota en este mundo.

Nuevamente se quedaron sumergidos en los murmuros de la nieve cayendo, extrañamente cómodos y acoplados el uno con él otro bajo aquel manto blanco y helado. Los niños ya se habían ido y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, dando a las calles un ligero tono violáceo. Las horas pasaron y el albino apenas podía sentir su cuerpo entumecido, no quería deshacer el abrazo pero sus piernas amenazaban con no moverse si no se paraba en ese momento y daba unos cuantos pasos.

-Espagueti, párate de una vez o...- paró al ver la cara de la nación italiana totalmente dormida. No había ceño fruncido, ni palabrotas; en su lugar, habían puesto a un chico de piel tostada y cabellos color chocolate que descansaba tranquilamente en su regazo. Algo comenzó a golpetear en el pecho del pruso, algo que ya había sentido antes cuando espiaba a aquel solitario sureño dormitar en ese mismo parque cada fin de mes, algunas veces con diminutas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Las mismas que en algún momento lo habían atormentado a él mismo.

Su cuerpo comenzó a exigirle deshacerse de los pocos centímetros que quedaban entre sus rostros y lentamente comenzó a sucumbir ante sus deseos, acercándose lento y titubeante al mayor de los italias. Apenas iba a rozar los labios ajenos cuando se detuvo a regañadientes.

- _Esto está mal-_ pensó tratando de ignorar el tamborileo en su pecho- _Si él te descubre no te perdonará, no podrás verlo ni hablarle de nuevo,-_ por alguna razón, ahora la idea le parecía insoportable- _te quedarás solo y..._

No podía creerlo. Lovino rodeaba su cuello con los brazos y lo apretaban contra su cara en un cálido e inexperto beso, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, transmitiéndole en sus orbes lo que no era necesario decir.

- _"Quédate junto a mi"_

Prusia correspondió rápidamente, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos las suaves mejillas del otro, sin poder evitar sonreír. Fueron apenas unos segundos, pero ambos sentían que todo a su alrededor iba más lento como si los animaran a durar juntos una eternidad. A Gilbert esto le perecía poco tiempo pero por lo menos le reconfortaba.

 _ **Tal vez ese no era un día como cualquier otro y tal vez... existir no era tan malo.**_

 **Gracias por leer! Recibo con gusto favs, follows, reviews, críticas, opiniones, tomates, patatas y bombas atómicas.**

 **Hasta el próximo fic !**


End file.
